Mute Is Me
by PawPrints
Summary: After a murder in his family, everything became grey, Joey lost the want to speak and now he wont eat. Stuck in a high school where everyone lives on campus and a roomie that irritates him, will color ever return to his world? SJ
1. chapter 1

Pawprints: Hello and I'm Pawprints! This is my first fan fiction not inspired by a 

Book and not deleted! YAY! This is my muse, Dizzy!

Dizzy: Hi! whispers something to Pawprints

Pawprints: Oh Yeah! We don't own Yugioh! If we did we'd all would also be eating moon cheese!

Dizzy: enjoy the fic!

Chapter 1

It was my first day of school. Here in this awful place almost like a college. I'm in a high school though. Oh well. It's not like I had a choice it was either here or with some foster parents. I witnessed a horrible crime. If I tell I die. Sure the man who did it, my father, is in jail. But I believe as soon as I tell He'll find a way to kill me.

That is why I'm a mute. Yes, I am perfectly capable of talking I just don't. Why? Because I witnessed a horrible crime. What is the crime you ask? My so called Father killed my sister and mother. You're all thinking well he's in jail for it right?

Wrong. He's in jail for raping a teenage girl outside Scruffy's bar. The last words I heard from him are you tell about them I kill you. Shivers still go down my spine from seeing those images. So now I'm here, mother and sister on the missing people list and my father in jail. So what do the police do with an under-aged individual who wont talk, haven't finished high school and has no where to go? Send them to this hell hole of a school. It's like a college and people actually pay to go here! 

They sent me here early so here I am living in a high school dorm during the summer when it's supposed to be closed off. But they made the exception for me. "Joey? I brought you your lunch." A young woman said. That's another thing, I'm not allowed to leave this room. At least not until the school starts. It sucks. Sure I have the biggest damn room in the whole school but try living in there alone. With a computer, games system, radio, and of course a sketch pad.

I used them all a lot. I'd rather draw. I cant wait for school to start so I can find a person I could never possibly touch. I cant touch anyone, especially since most of them wouldn't be caught dead hanging with a mute punk. I'm allowed to wear whatever I like here. Don't know why but happy for the privilege of wearing real clothes instead of those crappy blue and with uniforms. I look at my lunch it sits there untouched like always along with this mornings untouched breakfast.

Food. Something that I love so much but don't want to eat or touch. I don't deserve to eat. I let him kill my sister. I let him kill my mother. I should've stopped him. Because I am weak he is strong I am right and he is wrong. And the bad guys always get better powers than the gay Hero. Well anyway, enough of that. One more week until kids come. This is the first time I was so eager to go to school.

The same woman from before came in. "Joey, why don't you eat?" She asked sternly. Hmph, see if that gets you anywhere bitch. I cant speak with sign language, I don't owe you no answers, I don't feel like talking to you go away. To prove it I got up and glared then walked off. Same thing everyday. Same question same answer. Stop coming in here and leave me alone.

She sighed got up and left. Haha! Score! Joey 18 ugly slut teacher 0! In your face! I feel dizzy so I lay down and rest. But even then I cant escape. I'm imprisoned. No one seems to mind and it's not like someone is here to bail me out.

I don't know how long I was out for. But I had nothing but a fresh breakfast place on the table next to the door. I just look away and look in the mirror. The date on the clock said there was only 3 days left to wait for school to open. Wait! Only 3 days!? How long did I sleep!? I shook my head. Oh well I haven't slept In a week.

I should be glad I slept so long. I change my clothes I don't know why I bother. "Joey, you don't mind that the students today are moving in their dorms today and I hope you don't mind sharing this room" She took the plate and left. I grinned she finally got the point. Then it registered in my mind. WAIT! I have to share a room with some stranger? Great. They'll probably some loud mouth brat with freckles, buck teeth, and ugly glasses that are too big for their face that'll try to make me talk.

Oh well. Lost cause there but who's gonna tell them? Not me. Then I here the door open. I don't move I still sit on the edge of my bed. I look at the door. If it's that teacher I swear I'm going to attack her. But then I see a cold pair of blue eyes stare at me coldly. Damn. This guy is hot. Perfect art subject. Oh a small fact I forgot to mention I'm Bi. I enjoy boys over girls though. Heh, oh well.

He lays down his dark blue suit case on the empty bed I don't even care to touch or sit on. He pull out a whole bunch of things and is settled within minutes. I have to admit I was surprised but I shook it off almost immediately. "I suppose I have to share a room with you I should properly introduce myself. I am Seto Kaiba You should call me Kaiba unless you're on a death wish and who are you?" I stare at him.

He looks aggravated. "I suppose you don't have any manners" I pull out my white board and I write in my chicken scratch writing that I'm Joey Wheeler. He reads it then looks at me. "Can you talk" I nodded. "Then why don't you?" I wrote on the board: I'm a mute. He nods then ignores me. I knew it. The fine popular cant be around a mute. I'll bet by tomorrow he'll be gone.

I watched him. All his movements were graceful, he was perfect. From what I seen he's nothing but perfect. I want to capture this so I take out my sketchbook and draw. I drew for what I thought was an hour then I looked up to see Mr. Blue eyes gone from his laptop which was sitting on his bed. "May I ask why you were drawing me?" I jumped and stared at him like he was mad. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I didn't care anymore. I'm bending this gay rule and leaving this damn room. I went in the bathroom and dressed in my usual manner.

All black, hair spiked, chains hanging from my neck and pants. Disturbed on my shirt and baggy ass black pants. No my clothes aren't usually all black but today I felt like it. I walked out of the bathroom. Kaiba looked up from his laptop. "I suppose you like to look like a freak not that you had to wear all that stuff to be one anyway" I flick him off and leave. I walk down the hall quietly. My world is so gray. Dark gray like smoke clouds on one of those factories. Many people stare at me. I hear them all whisper. I feel their eyes burn into my skin.

I see their hateful glares. I see their confused looks. I see them. I continue to walk when a girl stops me. No not a girl. The ugly woman hag who visited my room everyday since I came to this stupid place. "Joey what are you doing out from you're room?" No luck today bitch. I don't talk and I don't have my white board with me.

I glare at her not meaning to put actual hate in it, but the hate was in my eyes I could feel it. She backed off. "Mr. Wheeler be back in your room soon please or I'll have the school board on your back" she then hurried off. I don't care to watch her go I walk letting my feet lead the way. I look around me seeing the surroundings has changed into a crowded hallway into a deserted pond. It was still. Like as if it weren't even alive. I walk over to the rather large pond. I see things swim around the water is so clear.

It was like living a dream. Around the pond were bare Sakura trees since it wasn't spring yet. This place must be a wonder in the spring. How could such a beautiful place be so deserted? I look to make sure the school is still behind me. It is. I look through the glass doors which were abandoned like this place was cursed. I walk to the pond and sit by it. I wonder what the water feels like? It looks like glass. I dip my fingers into the pond, creating several small ripples. I saw fish swim off and some hide. Some froze. They remind me of me.

My fingers are my father. The fish are me, Serenity and mother. Frightened by the man. The ripples are him affecting other people. I pull my fingers away from the water and wipe the cold water on my shirt. The pond was still again already. Not making a move. The world around me slowly darkens. I stand up and walk back into the building taking one last look at the pond, because it is possible that I may never find it again. I roam through the halls that are crowded as ever with all these cheerful loud obnoxious people. I look around and attempt to find my room. When I hear that all too familiar voice. 

"Mr. Wheeler? Do you need help finding your room?" I look at her. The woman who I didn't like because she annoyed me and tried to make me eat. But now I notice it's her job to try. I look at her she looks weary from lack of sleep and she has dark tan skin with black hair. I nod. She directs me through the hall and then before I know it she's at my room. She leaves again before I even open the door.

When I enter the room I find it quiet but the sound of fingers flying across the laptops keyboard. I look at my room mate Kaiba. He looks up as he hears the door shut. "Hey mutt" He says then sees my glare. He smirks. I know he was going to say mute I know he'll call me a mutt for the rest of the year now. I plop down on the bed. Thinking about my life. Thinking about all those times he told me I'm not worth the air I breath. He as being in my Father.

I love him as a father. I always have I always trusted him. It tore me to pieces to see him change. But I cant change him now. I cant even fix myself. I'm broken. Life sucks. Wouldn't it be easy just to end it all? Just to leave without a trace into the deep blue of the sea. Get eaten by a shark or something then never be found. I'd finally be free. My small cage is getting smaller it seems. "Mr. Wheeler?" I hear a woman's voice. Most likely the same lady as before. Now I have respect for her. I don't know why. I look her way to show I'm listening to see Kaiba is standing next to her.

I grab my white board. What's your name I write. "Isis, Isis Ishtar call me Ms. Ishtar If you will" I nod. "Well I'm here to tell you the last bit of your things are here" I smile. The happiest I could be with the reason I'm here. Two men bring it in. They look like they're related to Isis. They lay my electric guitar against the wall, a few boxes by the end of the bed and lay a few more next to my suitcases. Then they leave. "Mr. Wheeler, welcome to your new house" Isis said smiled then disappeared behind the door. I unpack my things into the dresser.

"You play?" The stupid jerk named Kaiba said behind me obviously referring to my guitar. I used to I quickly write on the white board then return to unpacking. "Why'd you stop?" I flicked him off and he smirked. Damn him I wish I could just beat the shit out his sorry rich ass. I finish unpacking within a hour. I go into the bathroom to wash the glue out of my hair.

I turn the water on finding it to be already somehow perfectly adjusted to warm and let it run trough my hair until all the glue is gone. I pull my shirt off and all my chains and set them carelessly on the floor next to my bed. Life is boring when your world is gray. But then you don't have a stuck up room mate like Seto Kaiba. He glares at me again as if he never again will try to open up his hard head and let me in. "What happened to your Mohawk and chains?" I roll my eyes and shift my position on the bed. This is gonna be one long year. I can tell just by the look in my room mates glares.

It feels like only a few minutes before I awake to the sound of my ever so loud alarm. I immediately smash it up against the wall and get out of bed. I walk to the dresser pull out some clothes throw them on then turn around to see an already awake Kaiba sitting by his perfectly made bed working on the desk with that stupid laptop. He chuckles. "Nice show mutt next time don't smash the clock and you'll look much more appealing." I flick him off again then here him chuckle again. Someone knocked on the door.

Lucky for Kaiba I was getting ready to wipe that smirk off his face with Mr. Fist. I open the door to see Isis standing there with my breakfast I turn my head away. She sighs and sets it on the same table as always by the door. "Why don't you eat? You're already pale as a ghost from staying hidden for so long. Eat and get some meat back in those bones of yours" she almost pleaded. I shake my head no and grab my chains off the floor leaving Isis to run off as usual or come in. Her choice not mine. I brush out my hair being too lazy to spike it and letting the streaks of red and black hair run free.

She does something totally unexpected. She turns to Kaiba and asks him for help. What the hell is going on here? Do they think He'll do any better than she? No he'll do worse I have no intrest in even looking at him let alone listen. Kaiba nods and she leaves. He grabs the tray of food then walks over to me. I let the fire of my anger rest calmly in my eyes. He pins me down. I go to shove him off, but end up to weak. Oh well faster I get weak the easier it'll be for me to disappear into the sandy floor of the sea.

He goes to shove food in my mouth and succeeds. Don't congratulate yourself yet Kaiba you under estimate me you get it spit back in your face. Literally. I spit my food out which hits him in the face I smile as he pulls away wiping those blue eyes of his I run. Run off down the halls making clanking sounds every step because of the chains bumping. I run through the crowded hall. Through the empty one. And up the stares to another crowded hall. The people look to see what all the racket is.

I got stopped. By the last person I expected to see today. The same guys from yesterday. One of them just leaned against the wall he had spiky hair. The other one told him he was leaving grabbed my arm and walked me down a few halls. We stopped in the main hall which was fairly full and sat down on an empty bench. "Hey my names Malik Ishtar I know you don't talk but I know you're Joey Wheeler and you aren't supposed to leave your room." He said grinning. I nodded and he handed me note pad and paper. "It's for if you want to talk to me or someone and you don't have a white board."

I look at it then shrug. "So you have to live here too?" I write yes. "That makes two of us want to go get something to eat?" I don't eat. "Oh, well that's cool lets get away from these people they drive me crazy!" I nod in agreement. "You're pretty cool to bad you're stuck with a snob" We walk off as if we owned the place. It felt good. I think we'll become good friends over time.

Hours later. I mean late we came back. The halls were practically deserted when we went walking down my hall. "Well see ya some where Joey I'm off" I nod and enter my room. Kaiba sits there. On my bed. I glare. He smirks. I lose it and jump on it. I see red dark red and I throw punches around like silver bullets. Someone looks in the door and screams fight. People come running but I don't seem to stop, notice or care. I kick I punch I feel his and my own blood ooze down my hands and a little on my lip.

Isis runs in trying to get people to go back in their dorms and out of her hair. Malik and His buddy run in and pull us apart Malik holding me back and his spiky look-a-like got Kaiba. I spit at Kaiba hitting him right in the face. He starts cussing at me and I start feeling dizzy. Oops I think I used too much energy I fall limp in Malik's arms hearing get a nurse and me shaking my head no.

I hover between the conscious and unconsciousness. Hearing screams that weren't there in reality but feeling it tremble through my veins. Serenity's screams. My mom's screams. Not mine. I'm silent. I cant scream not even in nightmares. I feel My Mom hold me and I cuddle into her arms. They're warm and welcoming like hot cocoa on winter nights. I feel my father kneeling down next to me with Serenity staring down on me. I'm here now my sister. I wont let you go. I jump and hug her not letting go. 

Her arms are as warm as usual. They always were. She's hesitant to hug me back but I don't mind.

I don't let go. Then my hazy eyes open up and instead of seeing my sister's warm brown caring eyes. I see flustered glowing blue eyes. I look around and see a crowd staring at me along with Isis, Malik and his look-alike. I immediately let go and scramble away. Isis looks knowingly what I saw. Well I cant be sure but I feel she knows. She and her brother shoo everyone out then leaves herself.

"What was that about?" Kaiba asked obviously flustered and confused. I write it's none of your business then lay on my bed. I feel hungry. Kaiba stares at me wide eyed and in a way I cant identify. "Fine but at least eat." He said and threw a choco taco at me. I look at him then eat it greedily. He shakes his head not even bothering to smirk as if he knew I would eat it then goes back to work on that stupid laptop of his.

Pawprints: TBC? Anyways tell meesa what ya think. .

Dizzy: I thought it was awesome! Anyways we want you're review (s) 

Pawprints: See ya!


	2. chapter 2

Pawprints: ^_^ hi! Wow you liked it! *so surprised*  
  
Dizzy: yup! Now put up chapter to so people wont mug you in your sleep.  
  
Pawprints: O_o no!! anyways we'd like to thank Lady Guena for being our first reveiwer.  
  
Dizzy: ^_^ and Evil Chibi Malik for the pixie sticks!  
  
Pawprints: Thank you all! And we don't own Yugioh. *shifty eyes*   
  
Dizzy: On with the chappie!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 2  
  
School finally started. What surprised me is that it started slow. With all the crowds I saw before school even started, you'd think every class would be jam packed with people. But then I enter my class room with only 5 kids or so I thought I was early. I wasn't. "You must be Joey welcome to my class where we all are very special people." She then turned to the class. "Class lets treat him like family this is his first year here" I stood there trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with this place.  
  
I walk out the door and look up at a small green sign in small letters said: Special Ed. I storm off angrily. I am perfectly capable of being with a normal class! A lady who looked like a teacher stopped me in the hall. "Why aren't you in class?" she scolded. I ignore her and continue walking. "Do you want me to put you in front of the school board? Let me see your schedule!"   
  
I had it to her and her eyes narrow. Just as she's about to say something, Isis comes. "Mrs. Herbs I would like it if you didn't spend your planning period harassing the students." she glares at Isis with stuff in her eyes that looked more hate than anger. "Ms. Ishtar this student is special and needs help getting to class. I was simply putting him there." Isis looks at me.   
  
"What do you mean? He doesn't belong in a special Ed class because he refuses to speak. Joey come with me and we'll fix that schedule of yours." Isis turned to Mrs. Herbs. "And is you don't want me to fire your sorry ass right now you better get out of the halls Mrs. Herbs." The evil teacher muttered something about young teachers that was very inappropriate, then went into a nearby room.  
  
We walked into what I think is Isis office. She walked to a computer and logged on. "Hmmm lets see…" Isis typed some things. I sat silently by thee phone that constantly rang. It kept ringing and ringing. Isis sighed and unhooked the phone. Her office area was extremely neat but she seemed to be struggled to keep on top of things. Some people enter her office and Isis looks busy. "I'm sorry Joey But could you take care of them?" I nod knowing she wouldn't be able to see but I did it anyways.  
  
I turn around to see a few people sitting on the deep tan office chairs. One with purple eyes, one with emerald green, one with darker purple and the one that struck me with blue. "Sup' Joey" Malik said then got elbowed by the boy with green eyes. What do you need? I wrote. "I'm hall patrol and these student were skipping class and were fighting." I look at them.   
  
Isis comes out of the backroom I didn't hear her go in and into a side room stumbling and dropping papers everywhere. I heard Malik snicker. I write you may go now green eyes. He looked slightly mad but left none the same. "Man, I hate Otogi." I nod knowing he was talking about the green eyed boy who I told to leave. I wrote told them all to go back to class through note. All left except for Mr. Blue eyes.   
  
I wish he'd leave. Isis ran out of the room she was in and slipped on one of the papers she dropped.I helped her up. "Sorry for being a bother but would you mind helping me out today and starting your new schedule tomorrow?" I shake my head no and pick up the papers she fell on. "Thanks" she said then disappeared into the back room again. I sit down forgetting all about Seto. I sat down and played with a chain hanging from my pants.   
  
He cleared his throat as if to remind me. Which believe me I didn't want to know he was here. I glare at him and he stares. I wish he'd leave. I get angry and get near him. Like one of those loud obnoxious people who get up in your face. How I would like to do that right now. But I decide against it for I don't want to speak. Then suddenly he grabs my arm and pulls me close to him.   
  
As a reflex I jump back and kick high. He dodges it as if he were expecting it. What the hell!? Was written in my eyes. "Interesting" was all he said. He smirked then sly as a cat, slid out the door. Good he's gone. Damn bastard. I sit around for a while longer. Bored nearly out of my mind. Isis finally stopped running around finally. So not only was there nothing to do there was nothing to watch but the clock on the wall. Which seemed to go slower and slower each second.   
  
Just when I'm about to murder the clock a sluty girl comes in wearing a nurse outfit. Though she looks more like a pole dancer. "Hey shizu' help me with these medical records!" She yells rather loudly. I can clearly hear Isis yelling back from the back room saying come in the back. I sigh and lay my head on the desk. Maybe I should've found out what happened.   
  
At least that way, I'd have something to think about. Oh well. By lunch time if I really want to know, all I have to do is listen to the murmur of the spread details. Malik Is such a loud mouth. He looks like the kind who'd be silent and plotting to brainwash the world or something. But no, He's a loud mouth gossip king. I look at the clock then sigh again.   
  
After about a minute Isis came out with the blonde slut. "Ready for lunch?" I nod. The three of us leave and Isis locks her office before we start down the blue and white checkered hall. This place must be brand new because I can see myself in the floor and I hate that. We finally make it to the Cafeteria and only a few people notice me at first.   
  
They should. I look like a demon in a army of angels. I look around and spot Malik. But I can just barely see him through the rummage of insanely talkative people. I can also see him sitting next to a person with a person with light silver hair. "Meet me by the door over there after lunch" Isis says and walks off with the blonde. I don't even bother to nod. Then make my towards the table Malik is sitting at.  
  
But end getting stopped by a guy with darker silver hair with black tips. "So you're the mute kid that everyone's talking about" He smirked with a fang-like tooth slipping from the corner of his mouth. "Stop Harassing Joey Bakura" Malik's Look alike said. His voice was dark, evil and for some odd reason, very soothing. I never noticed this before.   
  
Bakura, In one swift movement, had the spike haired boy pinned. "Don't say things to me unless you can back it up Marik." He said smiling as if mocking him. I smile it's actually quite funny. Bakura looks at me. " Come sit with us Joey" He doesn't wait for me to agree and just grabs my arm. He starts pulling me with him when I notice that he's pulling us towards the table Seto was at.  
  
He grabs Seto's arm and has to literally drag him across the cafeteria to the table where Malik, Marik and the silver haired boy sat. As we sit down at the table. Well I sit, Seto is forced to by being shoved in a chair, the boy welcomes me. "Hello, I'm Ryou" He said with friend like glimmers shining through his chocolate brown eyes. Seto ended up sitting next to Malik I watched as they exchanged glares.  
  
I look around and notice a lot more people were staring at me like I was a curse. They all act like they never seen a person in black with chains and such. I see Seto direct his glares towards them with more force than before causing some of them to back down or look away. Bakura flicks off a lot of the people staring.   
  
"Thanks for letting us all go earlier Joey, Isis would've killed me if I screwed up again." I shrug like it was nothing because it was nothing. I sit there slipping in and out of oblivion. Lunch was pretty boring since most the conversations were boring and all were pointless. Ryou seemed to be left out and turned his attention to me. "Do you sign?" I shake my head no. He smiles "That's alright, I can teach you whenever you want to learn."   
  
I just nod then go back to my oblivious mode. I scoot back a little so I can see the floor, just to get Seto shoved into my lap. He seems to be in a fight with Malik. The argument was heated and they wouldn't give up easily. I could tell by the burning in their eyes. Seto jumped off my lap obviously not noticing he was sitting there in the first place, to lunge at Malik. Being the fast quiet person I am I grab his waist and throw him back in his chair.  
  
Bakura seemed to be proud of me. Creepy. Malik broke the silence at the table with clapping. "All right Joey!" I rolled my eyes and buried my head in my arms. Seto pouted angered by my actions. Lunch was stupid and my world is just continuing to gray. It seems to be heading into black. Seto smashed his fist into Bakura's stomach and stormed off.  
  
"You okay Kura'?" Ryou asked worried and lovingly!? Wait, what's going on? Bakura answered yes then wrapped an arm around Ryou's waist possessively. The bell rang signaling lunch was over. I got up in time to miss the crowd. Isis smiled and asked me the ever so retarded question. "How was lunch?" I shrug and she sighs. Mai says a goodbye to me and Isis then walks the opposite direction of the students.  
  
As we walk back to where ever. Isis hums a tune that seems familiar but I cant remember where I heard it. When we entered her office the most noticeable thing was the big card board box sitting directly in the middle of the room. "I Believe that's for you Joey" I ignore her and pick the box up. I wonder what inside but I hesitate to open it, just in case Isis sees something she likes. I decide to save it till later.   
  
I look at the side of the box and see small Japanese writing. It said: Serenity Wheeler. I froze. My face dropped from the blank expression to a dead expression. Isis commented on that too. I felt and looked like a gothic shell of a human. Thoughts rush into my head pounding on my skull. Just when I feel faint the end of school bell rang, snapping me out of it.   
  
Isis caught me before I left and handed me my schedule with a worried face. I take the paper and leave. Being sucked into the crowd of blue and white uniforms, I finally reach my room. Three shades more and my life will be darker than black. I look down and see a girl that reminded me of Serenity crying. Being the ex-big brother I am, I ask her what's wrong through note.   
  
She signs something and I blink. She smiles sadly and writes down Life's to hard and I'm failing it. I look at her writing back that Rock bottom is farther away then she thinks. She looks at me with a tear streaked face, then hugged me. I stare at her when she pulls back and she leaves. I didn't even get her name. Oh well, it's not like I'll ever see her again.  
  
"Aw, how cute. The mutt with the box helps a deaf girl" Seto said leaning against our room's door frame. I flick him off with as much anger emotion I can scrape from my dead emotions. I try to enter the room but he doesn't move. Not in the mood for his games I push him, and his smirk backwards. He falls to the floor in shock that I did that. I walk past him into the room and to my bed. I open the box I had a tight grip on.  
  
I open it to find several more spiked things. There are some punk skirts and black tank tops. My eyes soften as I pull out a doll of me Serenity made. So it was Serenity's stuff. I continued going through it taking out all the shirts I could wear. When I came across the other doll she made. It was one of her. Each doll wore a small locket when put together the locket said brother and sista forever.  
  
There were more supplies in the box than clothes. So she could make more dolls. I put everything back in the box except for the dolls and shirts. I closed the box sliding it carefully under the bed. I held the dolls staring at them. Two gothic punk siblings separated by a father with a taste for blood. I drop my doll and hug the Serenity one. A tear tries to escape from my eye but I hold it back.   
  
Kaiba just watches. I can feel his eyes burning into my skin. I don't know how I look now or care. "Oh look now the mutt plays with dolls" he says after a short while. I ignore him and hug the doll tighter. I feel the locket pressing into my chest, it hurts. But not as much as my heart does. I collapse, not once loosening my grip on the doll. That's how it was until I fell asleep.   
  
When I awoke on the account of hunger, I found I was in my bed. The Serenity doll still pressed into my chest and a smooth sound of fingers flying across the laptop's keyboard. I looked at the clock which said 2:00 a.m., then I looked at Kaiba. With tired eyes he continues what ever he's doing. I figure it was Kaiba who put me in the bed, so to return I'll help him out to return the favor.   
  
I let go of the Serenity doll which falls onto the bed, then I climb out of the bed. Walking quietly not to disturb Kaiba, I sneak up behind him. He continues typing. In a second I have his eyes covered and him in my arms. He doesn't struggle. How strange, I thought he'd at least try a little. I shut the laptop and go to lay Kaiba on his bed. But when I let him go he pulls me down near him and he hugs me.   
  
I'm confused. Why is he doing this? He lets me go then turns the other way so his back faces me. I look at him once before traveling back to my own bed. Sleep doesn't come easy for me this time. I lay there staring at Serenity's doll. The doll had a small smile. The more I watched the doll the deader it looked.  
  
I closed my eyes for what seemed like seconds awaking in a cold sweat. I look up and I see two blue eyes staring over me with a shine there I could barely notice. "You looked like you were being tortured to death and were struggling to scream" I smile as in thanks. Kaiba looks at me like I have a disease.   
  
Malik comes in. "Hey Joey! Heard you were starting the new schedule with us instead of the special ed!" He said happily. I grinned and nodded happily. He did the same exact thing Kaiba did. "Dude, what's wrong with your face?" I go look in a mirror. What I see is me as always. I shrug it off but I still seemed to freak Malik out. I shrug it off and go in the bathroom to go change my clothes.   
  
In the usual black everything I walk out the door. Leaving Kaiba and Malik alone because they're acting funny. People today are staring at me more than normal. Some whisper. What's up today? I'm so confused. Why are you all whispering. I slip into my first period class to be assigned to sit in a back corner. Which is just perfect for me because it's darker than the ret of the room.   
  
Students pile in when the bell rings and a lot of them notice me first, instead of the big white letters that say QUIZ TODAY. Kaiba comes in and sits in the 3rd row. Which is about four rows away from my desk. He looks at me briefly but then acts like he saw nothing. He pulls out a book and begins to read.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pawprints: ^_^ Yay! I finished the chappie!  
  
Dizzy: We have some questions for you!  
  
Pawprints: Firstly, What's AU stand for?  
  
Dizzy: Secondly, Who can guess what's wrong with Joey? I'll give you a hint!  
  
It's the same thing that happened to Sana In Kodocha No. 9  
  
Pawprints: And the last but Not least! Who can guess who the deaf girl is? She's off of Yugioh and she   
  
Will be in the story later on.  
  
Dizzy: ^_^ Thank you! Read and review Please!  
  
Pawprints: Ja Ne! 


	3. chapter 3

Pawprints: Hi! I'm back ^__^ miss me!?  
  
Dizzy: T_T no.   
  
Pawprints: SHUT UP!! *mugs* Guess what! New P.O.V. (for once)  
  
Dizzy: X_x   
  
Pawprints: Well thank you all the people who reviewed and double thanks for those who answered the  
  
Questions! Enjoy the chappie! ^.~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chappie 3  
  
Today I couldn't believe all the stares I got. Sure I'm dressed in all black. But I'm used to THOSE stares. Not these ones. People backed away from me like I was Lucifer himself. I looked in the mirror I saw the same expression as ever. The thoughtful look of a mute. There was nothing on my face. There was nothing at all. So why is everyone asking and saying there's something wrong with my face?  
  
I walked out of the bathroom, throwing my book bag on my back. I walk down the empty halls. Obviously, I'm late for class. Language arts none the less. I love writing, I hate language arts. I walk in just as I feel the teacher about to lecture me. She stops and looks at my face then turns around quickly. I stare. Weird lady. I sit in the only open desk which is in front of Seto.   
  
Class was boring. I know this already. I read every book in my mother's library. All the books just happened to be academic books. I got too smart. I act stupid for the normal life feeling. Language arts end and I leave to the last class of the day. Math. I hate the subject. But I'm good at it. Seto stops me in the hall. He stares in my eyes. They shift back and forth staring at my face. I try to go then he pulls me down the stairs. The bell rang. Loud and obnoxious. It was the late bell I could tell.   
  
If it wasn't there'd still be kids in the hall. But There aren't. He grabs my face gets close. Real close to the point where out noses touch. My eyes are still calm and open. His are closed. He looked as if He was fighting with himself on the inside. I touch his face which is unsurprisingly smooth. He opens his eyes then leans in and I freeze. His soft lips touch mine and I am wide eyed. As soon as those soft lips touched mine they were gone. I stared at him utterly surprised.   
  
He looked at me blushing madly and ran off. I watch after him as I touch my lips with my fingertips wearing my own light pink blush across my pale face. Then suddenly a girl comes racing through the hall. She looks at me and stops wearing a small smile. She signs something. Then like a piercing arrow I remember her from before. I walk over to her and she stares. Who are you? I write on the small paper. She just smiles then runs off. Her long golden hair flowing as she speeds up. Her longer than usual school girl skirt flipping in the wind. A bunch of teachers yell get her and she disappears as do the teachers around the far corner.  
  
I walk to my class, late as hell getting a death glare from the teacher. I see Kaiba sitting in his seat looking at me. I stare as he blushes and turns his head. I shrug and sit down in my seat on the other side of the room of him. Before I get a chance to even get a pencil out the bell rings. But the teacher shoos me out first. I leave happily. Yay! The last class of the day is over! I head to my dorm first because it's all I have to go to. I enter the dorm and notice it's messy. Dirty clothes, papers, books, electronics and random objects lay scattered all over the room. You can barely tell the color of the carpet.   
  
Well, this place isn't going to clean itself. I started sorting the clothing into three separate piles lights, darks and jeans. I put them all in one of the provided laundry baskets and walked down the halls to the laundry room. People chatting didn't even notice me walk past them with this huge basket. That's okay though. I got to the room and started washing them when I felt two hands cover my eyes. I pulled them off and I stared into the face of Bakura. "Hey Joey, why you in here doing laundry on a Friday? Come on man there's parties to go to!" I shake my head no. "Well if you change your mind drop by Malik's room Kay'?" I nod then go back to the clothes as he leaves. I fold lots of clothing some mine some Kaiba's.  
  
I carry the basket of clean clothes up to the dorm and put the clothes away in their according drawers. I start to pick up what was left on the floor and table when I noticed it was hot in the room. Strange, it always gets hot when I clean, I pull off my black shirt throwing it carelessly on the bed. I don't know how long I was in the room but as I was finishing up Kaiba came in. Me and him captured each others eyes. He got a nose bleed and ran into the bathroom. I stare confused. What's up with him?  
  
I put on my comfy night clothes and sit in front of my computer. I just log on when someone knocks on the door. I get up and go to answer it. As I open the door a warm greeting is said by a very British voice. "Hello Joey I came here because I was bored all in my dorm." I smile then think. Can you teach me to sign? I write and he Grins madly. "Of course!" We sit on the floor he shows me a first with his thumb pointing up. "This is A" I copy it. Kaiba came out of the bathroom as we reached the letter T. He sat and watched as we went through letters to motions to words to sentences.   
  
Soon it ended up being past curfew and all dorms were locked automatically. "Well looks like I'm staying here tonight" Ryou said. What are we going to do for sleeping arrangements? I write still not that good at signing. Kaiba almost immediately speaks up. "Ryou, Joey can sleep in my bed and you sleep in his." Ryou nods and climbs in my bed falling asleep faster then I ever would. I look at Kaiba who is wearing his blush again. I shrug and climb into his bed with him. We're almost smushed together like a PB & J sandwich. I feel him put him arm around me protectively almost as if he cared. Almost.   
  
I never noticed how warm a person could be. I snuggle closer to his chest and listen with my alert ears to the soft breathing and steady heartbeat of Kaiba. It comforting ways I didn't know was possible. My heart beats slower than his I can tell. Almost like I'm dead. But I am, my world is gray, quite, dead as is my soul. His heart is fast in life mine in slow in silence. He hugs me and I suppose he thought I was asleep because he kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. I don't know what this feeling is but I don't want to let go of it. It makes me feel……..  
  
Kaiba's P.O.V. (as promised a new short view for a break from Joey's mind)  
  
His hair is softer than I could ever imagine. His body feels so small, so skinny and weak. I love the feeling of holding him in my arms. I know I did wrong falling for my room mate, who is a mute, and the most beautiful thing I ever seen. I wonder if his voice sounds like honey, like his honey brown eyes. He snuggles truly asleep. Ever since that night when he forced me to go to bed. I've seen him in a whole bunch of different lights.  
  
The light of sadness. The light of fear. The light of a child. And the scariest light I've seen from him so far. Where his face shows no emotion but he acts the same and everything. Almost as if he was a doll. Which he very well could fit the part of a doll. I think I'll call his emotionless doll face doll syndrome. Something made it disappear. I wonder what it was. I shrug it off as my eyes enter the darkness and I fall into my dream land.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pawprints: QUESTION TIME! ^^  
  
Dizzy: Q.1 how do you do bold and italics?  
  
Pawprints: Q.2 Can you guess who the deaf girl is now? She's the most unlikely character, she has blonde   
  
And isn't Mai. ~.^ good luck!  
  
Dizzy: Q.3 What did you think of the story? Review your answers!  
  
Pawprints: I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews ~.^ till next time bai bai! 


	4. chapter 4

Pawprints: Okay ^^ I said 10 reviews but I had computer problems forgive us for the   
  
Delay. We'll do our best now to get this done.   
  
Dizzy: We know our grammar sucks we aren't real writers man cut us some slack. ~*~=flashbacks  
  
Pawprints: We don't own YGO now….^^ On with the chappie!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chappie 4  
  
(still Kaiba's P.O.V.)  
  
To the normal view people would say I've only known Joey for 5 days maybe? But now I know for sure I have found my childhood love again. It was like meeting him for the first time all over. As I breath in his scent I sigh. I wonder if he remembers any of this…We fought exactly as before when we met. Then we became good friends. I can remember it as clearly as if it were happening now.   
  
One day, when I got in a fight with a bloody lip almost getting suspended from elementary school. I told Joey in our first grade class during snack time that I'd be moving. Tears ran down his face as he hugged me. Don't go he said. I smiled sadly and hugged him back. Then he looked up at me with those beautiful puppy brown eyes and I stole from him his VERY first kiss. I love you Seto I swear on my life I will meet you again. Then a man came in and took me away.  
  
Since I met my one and only special someone again it feels like I fell for them all over. The paradise in my heart is just my love for Joey. If only he would remember me or at least love again for the smallest second just so I could taste the feeling again. Get a glimpse of what I once had before I got ripped away from it. I open my eyes to a bright Saturday morning. The warmth by my side is now sitting in front of the T.V. watching Saturday morning cartoons with Ryou. I climb out of bed and sit next to Joey. During commercials Ryou and Joey would so a quick sign language lesson.   
  
It was actually quite funny to watch. Ryou doing a symbol so quickly Joey didn't catch it making them miss some of their show. Which Joey got side tracked by anyways. Just as the third show came on a large banging noise was heard coming from our door. Joey ran to the door and opened it revealing a very pissed off Bakura. "Ryou, where the hell were you!? I fucking thought you got hurt or something!" Ryou just stared. "Why the hell didn't you stay home bitch!?" Then I saw something snap in Ryou's eyes.  
  
"You know what Bakura!? I'm not a fucking pet! I don't need to stay behind and wait for you just because you decide to leave me alone" Bakura looked shocked then pulled on an angry face. "YES YOU DO BITCH I AM YOUR WHOLE FUCKING LIFE!" Ryou ran up to Bakura and punched him really hard in the face not really aiming for anywhere then ran. Bakura started cussing loudly holding his nose. "I bet this is all your fault" Bakura said staring at my Joey. Joey glared. The silver haired demon swore revenge and ran off. Joey shrugged it off and ran a hand through his hair.   
  
The way he moved showed so much emotion. I wonder how he does that. I look to his bed and see a doll the one he was hugging tightly the one night he went into the doll syndrome. I recognized it as soon as I saw it. It was Serenity the most kindest person I ever met. Tear stains ran down her face but I knew the tears aren't hers they were Joey's. Confusing a toy doll of his sister cries her brothers dry tears. But then it occurred to me why was he here. He certainly didn't belong here and where did Serenity go?  
  
Joey snatched the doll out of my hand. Silently as usual he told me through his eyes that is I touched her again I would be in a lot of pain. I said sorry and moved away from him sitting down on my bed never stopping my stare the penetrated through his skin. His eyes were cold and lifeless but that was just a cover. Deeper into his soul he was crying again. Strong as he may be those tears are made of blood. His heart is crying and his walls are going higher. I swear my ichi ai I will find a way to make you happy again I'll try don't give up hope my love.  
  
~Back to our lovely mute Joey's point of view~   
  
I look at Serenity's doll. Why does Kaiba have to get up in my business man. I find my doll on the floor and roll my eyes. The little look alike me is someone I don't want to see especially when I look in a mirror. I walk letting my feet take me where ever they want to go I close my eyes. Suddenly I feel as if I'm outside, I open my eyes to see that I am. At the same beautiful still lake. A wind blow not rippling the waters. I look at Serenity's doll and lay her so she's leaning on a tree. I close my eyes as the cold wind dances around me.   
  
~*~The cold air danced around me as did the colorful fall leaves. Alone I sat on those rubber swings with metal chains holding them up. I sat there crying. Serenity I hope you'll come back someday. She had left with mother this morning and I couldn't come for that dreadful man called my father held me back. I felt truly alone. I didn't have school for it was summer. Then I opened my eyes to a face. Their bangs were blowing in the wind and I could barely see their eyes. "You're alone too?" I nod sadly. "We could be alone together." I look up at the boy and I let him, take my hand. He look back at me with beautiful blue eyes. ~*~  
  
I jump. What the Junk was that!? My mind raced. I don't remember that. Seto. No don't think of him right now. I stare as it seemed nothing moved. I wasn't either. My heart was still beating yes. But I was so still I felt like a human statue. Winter was coming soon. The chills in the wind where the most obvious hints. Seto. Dammit head shut up. I get up and walk making sure to pick up the Serenity doll before leaving. I walk away from this place not looking at it's beauty this time but it's weird feeling. Like it was missing something.   
  
I walk back to the room and I see Kaiba laying on his stomach doing his homework. "Hey Joey aren't you going to do your history homework?" He asked not looking up from his work. I nodded and opened up my homework folder. On the paper the teacher handed out it read: Write about your childhood. I froze. My childhood? What happened there? I tried to think but kept drawing blanks. I know I had one everyone has one but what happened to mine? Frustrated, I snap my pencil in two with one hand. Cheap pencil. "Are you alright" Kaiba asked from his place this time looking up at me. I shake my head no. "What's the matter?"   
  
I stare at him and urge to remember. Why cant I remember? What's wrong with me. I don't recall ever having a past now. Not since I was 13. Kaiba grabbed my shoulders and look me strait in the eye. "What's wrong?" He asked sternly. I handed him my assignment paper which had I don't remember written and dark black ink. "It's okay Joey" He looked back at my paper then dropped it. "I'm sure the teacher will accept it." He said then turned back to his work. I noticed he seemed a bit sadder then usual.   
  
Then a moment of silence passed and then our door slammed open. "It's time for me to get my revenge on you worthless mutt" Bakura said with a evil grin plastered on his face. I stared coldly at his pulling my shirt down so he would have a perfect shot at my heart. I bring the world pain. I'm in forever silence and pain. No one would notice if I were gone. Kill me now release me from the burden and secrets I hold. Give me my demonic wings and let me take the spot next to my lord Lucifer.   
  
Kaiba's face paled. Bakura stared and dropped the knife. "How can I kill someone who's pale face who's honey brown eye's reflect the sadness in my life." He dropped his knife and ran off. Kaiba regained his natural color. "Don't you care if you die or live?" I shook my head no. Life is just the beginning of death and death is the ending of life. No matter how hard they try they'll always walk hand in hand.   
  
Another knock on the door this one calmer and more normal than the other. Kaiba answers the door. "Joey it's Malik." I get up and greet him with a peace sign. "Hey Long time no problems. It's almost like you don't exsist now. What's up?" I shrug and invite him in. "Joey I have to ask you for some advice. I think I have a problem." I nod. He sounds pretty serious even a bit scared. We walk over to my side of the room. What's the problem I write. "Well…."   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pawprints: - -;; okay this chapter sucked and changed the whole course of the story. But, I had to make up a reason   
  
For Kaiba falling for Joey so early.   
  
Dizzy: ^^ nice save! Wh00t!  
  
Pawprints: Well tell us what you think! And for all of you who said Cecilia are correct! That is the deaf woman she   
  
Is about Joey's age in the story so it makes more sense.   
  
Dizzy: Please review! 


	5. chapter 5

Pawprints: Holy hell I just read my own story and it sucks! I AM EXTREMELY THANKFUL for my   
  
Reviewers…X_x   
  
Dizzy: ^^ we apologize But we didn't have time to write lately  
  
Pawprints: ^^ since I'm sick today I can write!   
  
Dizzy: - -;; Sadly we don't own yugioh  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Malik looks up at Kaiba and then I know what he means. I get up and push Kaiba into the hall and locked the door. "I've fallen for my room mate Joey. I don't know what to do. He'll never love me the same." I look at him. I cannot help you with these things Malik, I have no love myself. I write. Malik's face had the sadness in his eyes that I've had for some time. I cannot let more people end up like me.   
  
I'll try to help though. I get up and open the door and Kaiba is no where in sight. Malik follows me and I motion him to walk around. He shrugs and we separate. I walk to the upper hall area where more people are. Some girls point at me and giggle. I don't bother to deal with them. I see a spiky hair do. I follow I know it's Marik. He walks by himself down the hall. I glance behind and see Malik following me. Marik stops and stares at me. "Why the hell- oh it's just you Joey" He says and leans against the wall. I see Malik and I pull out my white board. I make sure Malik can see it and Marik also.   
  
Marik, do you like I begin to write Malik shakes his head with wide eyes. Someone in this school? I finish. He looks at me "Yeah what about it?" Want me to set them up with you? I write. "Yeah that would be awesome thanks Joey." He says grinning. Who is it I write. Malik's eyes light up. "I'll give you one hint" Then he bends down and I see Malik freeze. Then I see Kaiba walk toward us then he sees us. He freezes too. He gets closer and kissed my cheek. It would've been my lips but I turned my head. Instantly I pushed him and ran. Ran into people, walls and trashcans. I didn't, I couldn't stop. Then I found myself in front of Ryou's door.  
  
I couldn't knock on it now not after the Bakura incident. I leaned against the wall and caught my breath. I saw the blonde headed girl walk by only this time with the teachers holding her hands behind her back. As though she was being arrested. I got up and ran to her. She looked at me. "Hello my name is Cecilia." she told me. She was deaf no mute. Though she surprised me with her voice. It sounded as if she were a five year old child. "Jou, please don't run" She said smiling and then got pushed down the hall by the teachers and vanished into one of the several pure white doors. What the hell does she mean don't run? Hn, I wonder if Kaiba saw that, I hope he doesn't think I'm with Marik or anything. I don't want to be made in front of again. It kinda hurts.   
  
I stare at Ryou's door for a few moments, then I walk off. This place it is so dark. Sure the lights are bright as hell but it is dark. Dark for me, my vision I have had once ago to be the greatest rock/metal band in all of Domino City. That vision has faded so much it's like a worn shirt where you cant even see the letters anymore. I decide to go back to my room, where I can escape but still be so far away from getting out. As soon as I enter my room my eyes stare strait to the place where my guitar took as it's resting place. I walk over to it quickly, as though someone where to snatch it away. I run my fingers over the smooth black case and suddenly have a strange feeling. That feeling I thought disappeared when I last put my guitar away a week before my sisters death. It's been so long since I held my pride and joy.  
  
I unzipped the case showing a black perfectly tuned guitar. I placed my fingers on the frets feeling suddenly, if even real at all, happy. Then the door opened and slammed. I automatically winced then turned to see Seto with a small flame of anger dancing in his eyes. I stare and he looks back. Questionly he glances to the beauty in my arms. I quickly put it away. "I thought you said you quit playing the guitar" I glare. It's not your business anyway asshole; but instead I shrug and turn around. Then I hear a light knock on the door. A walk over to the door and answer it. There in front of me stood a tall man about a little taller than me. He wore sunglasses so I couldn't see the color of his eyes. What few features I could see was some hairs on his chin and blonde hair. "Hey punk where's Seto?" He said rudely. I rolled my eyes and walked away from the door, getting a strange look from Seto. "Hey Mutt, where's your manners? I apologize for him manners and who are you?" Kaiba questioned.   
  
"You don't remember me?" The blonde at the door said. "Sorry I don't." "Well that hurts, I'm the boy you kissed a few years back. Mind inviting me in?" I walked over to my guitar laying carelessly on the bed and place it carefully back in it's resting place. "What?" Seto froze getting wide eyed, very strange for someone so smooth and in place as him. I looked up at him as he returned to the stuck up rich snob. "Oh yes, I apologize, I remember you now." "Yeah I'm Keith now. I got my name changed a while back." I watched as the two hugged and I felt a strange feeling in my heart. Almost like the one I got when Serenity picked her friend over me.   
  
"So who's this kid?" The one called 'Keith' questioned Seto. "Oh him? He's nobody just some mute I share the room with" Seto said and for some reason those words cut deep into my skin farther then the sharpest knife could ever amount to. I gathered myself together and headed towards the door. Just when I thought the world may return to white it turns into a deeper shade of black. I slip away from the room feeling so completely strange. I don't know what to do with myself. I feel…lonely. I walk down the hall suddenly unnoticed unlike usual. My gothic appearance same as always as I looked into the glass of a display case. Before I knew what was happening the glass from the case was shattered and the floor and my hand covered in blood.   
  
I did not cry but I ran. I need someone, anyone. I see Malik. I run to him and he glares. "Get the hell away from me you knew I loved him and you steal him. I never want to see your ugly ass face again!" Malik yelled walking away angrily. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came, they never do. I ran to Ryou's room and knocked. No answer came from the door. The world was now slipping from my fingers. I saw red. The deepest shade I have ever seen, it tinted my eyes as I walked alone. I looked up and saw a door. I must leave. I must run. I slide out that door and I run into the deep forest. Low branches with thorns tearing my clothes and ripping open my skin. Dead trees hugged me as the world thrashed around me.  
  
I could see the window to my room perfectly. Or rather HIS room. In the window two men kissed, then and there I felt tears slide. Why does this affect me?  
  
As it started to rain I snuggled in the base of a hallow tree. I cant return to my room. Not like this, Not ever. A darkness came over me and I slipped into my nightmare land.   
  
~*~ Kaiba's Point of view ~*~  
  
As this man kissed me I tried hard to correspond to his actions, but I could not. I pulled away and I heard the rain as it came softly then came down in a storm. "I'm so happy I can finally have you back Seto" The blonde I didn't care to see said. I stared out to the thick rain that made the whole scene blurry. The dark gray clouds reminded me of Joey. "Joey…." I said quietly on accident. Keith looked up "Who's that?" I stared back at him. "You know it's kind of late lets continue this in the morning" Keith smiled. "Alright I'll go get my things" "No Keith, I mean I want time to think. We can catch up tomorrow you waited however long you can wait a little longer." He nodded then left. I sunk to floor and watched the door.  
  
Joey will be back before dark I know he will because he has no where to go. I will wait for him. I sat and I heard thunder crack. I heard bicker in the hallways and faint screams of those scared of storms. I looked out the window as the rain died down. It was almost dark. Then a sound came much like the bullet from a gun lightening stuck the dead part of the forest outside. A fire started it spread quickly. "Holy shit!" I ran out in the hall and people stared. "The forest is on fire!" I shouted like a fool. People ran quickly to their windows and I followed. "Like omigod" A preppy girl standing next to me said. "There's like a person I think" I looked but the crowds of people were too much. "Yeah he looks like that weird Goth kid" a dumb  
  
Person said and my eyes widened. I ran to the doors, all looked. "Please be alright Joey" I whispered over and over again. I ran to another locked door. I looked at a forgotten window. I ran full speed breaking the window into the large flames.   
  
I saw a distant figure with torn black clothes and blondish hair. I ran through the flames losing myself in them. "JOEY" I yelled. A burnt tree fell. I was sweating and I yelled his name over and over. I saw a demon come to me. It picked me up. "I give my life for Joey" I whisper as darkness swallowed me.   
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pawprints: Sorry for the delay!  
  
Dizzy: Yeah school sucks! .!  
  
Pawprints: ^.^ So do we! Well thanks for reading!  
  
Dizzy: Yeah review! We want at least five before we update again!  
  
Pawprints: SANKYUU!!!! JA NE! 


	6. chapter 6

Pawprints: Hello I have returned.   
  
Dizzy sowwy it took so long to update we're stupid  
  
Pawprints: yeah well I hope you enjoy dis'  
  
Dizzy: be sure to review her other story the greatest thing!  
  
Pawprints: we do not own YGO now on with the fic!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I lifted him into my arms with all the strength I have. His brown hair covered his face, which was covered in sweat from the immense heat. I struggled to escape the flames that surrounding me. Large trees crashed into the ground, flames licking so closely to Seto and me. He has someone to return to, I wont let him die. I wrapped a thing piece of cloth over his mouth so he wouldn't inhale too much smoke. All paths looked the same, large flames and trees crashing. Smoke now too thick to see the path the fallen tree opened. I relied on my instinct. I ran head first into the flame soon coming to the side of a building.  
  
Large burns ripped my skin but I still held on to Seto. I almost crawled into the building and noticed it to be one of the halls I usually found myself wandering down. I ran to the nurses office knowing I couldn't hold on much longer. People watched as I burst through the halls doors like a wild man. I carefully leaned Seto against the wall and knocked on the door. It began to open and I immediately hid in the large swarms of people wincing at the clothing brushing across my unclothed burns.  
  
"Oh my Ra!" The nurse cried checking his pulse and yelling at one of the kids to call 911. I watched silently not saying a word. Seto was soon hauled off on a stretcher. Kids crowded the hall ways watching to see who got hurt. I decided to leave before I was seen. I power walked down the halls getting looks from some guys who just happened to be outside their dorms. "Whoa look at that guy." Then I noticed the familiar silver haired boy. "Wha- JOEY!" He rushed to me with soft caring eyes. "Bye guys I'll tutor you later" Ryou smiled quickly rushing me to his room. "Joey are you crazy?" Ryou scolded stumbling with the keys to his door. I didn't say a word and he didn't expect me to.   
  
"Sit if you can I'll be right back." He said disappearing into another door. He came back with a kit and a wet rag. "Now let me clean you up then bandage you." He said gently pressing the rag on my burns across my chest. Bakura came into the room hair mussed up and in just pants. "Ryou what are you doing?" He yawned scratching his butt. "Have a good nap Bakura?" Ryou said still tending to me. "Yeah, whoa Joey. Partied to hard or something?" Bakura said popping open a soda. I just shrugged. Ryou put some clear liquid substances on a different rag. Like a reflex I pulled back. "Calm down Joey jeez. It's just to kill the germs." I fought myself to scoot back closer to Ryou.   
  
I'm so foolish. If I haven't been so selfish I wouldn't be jealous of a love finding each other then running to obvious danger. It's my carelessness that almost could've killed Seto. "All done" I thanked Ryou in sign language, bowed and left. I finished putting on the shirt that Bakura threw at me on my way out. My pants torn and ragged but still worked as pants. My pale skin showing way more than usual. I went back to the clinic where I left Seto last. "May I help you?" A nurse smiled. I nodded and looked around. "Are you looking for someone?" I nodded. "Who?" I ignored the nurse and wandered Seto was in the back not so badly hurt where the hospital had to take him. He had white sheets draping off him.   
  
"Oh Seto's room mate I didn't think you'd come." Another blonde besides myself said. I growled. He walked up to Seto and brushed some hair from his face. I growled and almost attacked but refrained from such foolish acts. It's my fault he's in this mess at all. I backed away. I don't want to hurt you Seto. I will stay my distance and watch you like I should've from the beginning. Keith kissed Seto's forehead and that's when I left.   
  
Slowly walking down the all too familiar halls, seeing the world swirl around me. I felt color blind. I couldn't tell anymore it seemed as though I was walking into the darkness. Each step I took led me right back to where I started. It has been a week since the fire. Seto just got out today. I wont return till dark. That way I cant cause him pain. I wont have the urge to interrupt his fairy tale life. People I knew as my friends now they looked like everyone else. I sat on one of the benches next to the cafeteria doors. I stared out to the window looking to the heavens where my mother and sister's new home was.   
  
This is my world. This is my place in life. The dark gray circle that never could connect. I sit underneath others. I have found where I should be. People passed by me growling at me. I never noticed it before. They all hate me. They hate me for not believing anymore. More and more people passed me hoping to get a half decent lunch before their next class. That's when I saw Seto. His blue eyes pierced into mine. For that brief moment I was flying. "Joey, come eat with me" Seto offered holding him hand out to me. I looked at his face so smoothly shaped. I got up pushing his hand away and sadly dragged myself to pull away.  
  
I was lost. Lost inside I didn't know where to go. This feeling? What was it? Like I never cared or felt before. I didn't want to leave Seto's side. I had to I couldn't let another one I cared for die. I cant let anyone get close it'll just be more pain. I had to get away from Seto. My feet guided me to our dorm. I started packing up my thing.  
  
~Seto's P.O.V.~  
  
I found I love Joey. I need the blonde. I cant love Keith we have grown so far apart over the years, he knows it too. Why does Joey always push me away? I couldn't figure out these thoughts. I walked to my dorm surprised I ended up there. When, how could I tell Joey I love him? I opened the door, suddenly I was glad I came so soon. The blonde was packing. "Joey" I said he backed away like he was afraid I'd hurt him. "What are you doing?" I growled. Shutting the door behind me. He shook his head. "Tell me Wheeler" I growled stepping closer to him. He signed something quickly. I could barely understand at all what he was trying o say but I did catch some of it.  
  
Pain. You. I. Have. To. Leave. I. Cant. Then the brain I was granted with at birth kicked in once again. My hand snapped up and I heard a loud sound. I didn't know what drove me to do that but I just slapped the boy. "Wheeler don't be foolish." I backed him into a corner. He stared at me. Well, no better time then now. I leaned down and kissed him. His face filled with surprise which soon turned into shock when I said what I meant. "I love you Joseph Wheeler" Tears formed in his eyes both happy and sad. "Don't leave me"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Pawprints: *yawns* Well that's all for now hope you liked it.  
  
Dizzy: Yeah….hope we didn't go to fast…  
  
Pawprints: review please? I wanna know how we did  
  
Dizzy: Yeah…night night……*falls asleep*…zzzzz 


	7. chapter 7

Pawprints: Lets get started….  
  
Dizzy: His koi is leaving tomorrow!  
  
Pawprints: …….  
  
Dizzy: We don't own yugioh lets get started -.-  
  
(Joey's P.O.V)   
  
I stood dumbstruck. Those words touched my heart. I found the gray of my world was just the tint of my windows and Seto just broke them. I felt tears gather at the corners of my eyes. He just pulled me close. We stood there for a good five minutes. So this is what it's liked to be loved. I looked up at Seto who was gazing at me with caring eyes. I stared back, black eyeliner still placed in the odd upside down triangle off my eyes. So this is love. The love I heard about in cheesy love stories.  
  
I cant believe this. Wake up Joey this isn't fair! I heard the small hum of the air conditioner and Seto still held me. I wasn't dreaming. Tears flooded my eyes. I was inspired. To play. To play my beloved guitar. I don't think I could ever leave Seto's arms. "Seto?" A blonde questioned as his voice cracked. Seto didn't even bother to look up. "Keith That was so long ago let go of those foolish dreams. I might've liked you back then but I have changed. Leave now and return to the life you wasted searching for me." Seto spoke calmly never releasing me.   
  
"So you like that stupid mute?" Tears trickled down Keith's face. "I'm more than he'll ever be. How could you possibly love him!?" Keith's voice rising with every word. "I HATE YOU WHEELER YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Keith retreated from the room. Kaiba let go of me to shut the door then locked it. "No more disturbances oka-" A large banging on the door echoed through the dorm and I think every last nerve in Seto just blew up because he ripped open the door like a crazy psycho. "What the fuck do you want!?" He growled out. "Kaiba I expected more of you!" Isis hissed at him.  
  
"Joey, I have to tell you something…You might want to sit down" Isis stated calmly after that large scenario. I sat and looked at her wondering why she was so serious. "They found Ms.Wheeler and Serenity Wheeler's body today in your attic." She said almost afraid to say the words. I just stared. I was scared shitless now. They knew. They KNEW. My father he'll know soon. "They think it may have been you father." She stated. No shit Sherlock. Even if it is a crime it's none of their damn business. I glared not in any specific direction.   
  
Two police officers walked in. "Joseph Wheeler?" I looked at them. "Come with me" One of the cops said to me pulling me away from Seto and Isis. I looked back at Kaiba with sad eyes and he tried to follow. Only to be stopped by an officer. They dragged me down the hall kids staring and whispering. I just walked head down and glaring. They harshly threw me in the back of car as if I did it. I just watched the school get smaller and smaller as they drove me away. I also felt the chances of me seeing Seto ever again get smaller also just like the school.   
  
It had been a few hours until the car finally stopped. They pulled me into a room that looked like it came from one of those dumb cop shows on T.V. "We're just going to ask a few questions Joseph." A old man said looking through a folder. "What was your life like at home?" He asked looking up from the folder. I shrugged. "Look answer the questions and we can get this over and done with." The old fart growled at me. "Tell me." He demanded. I stared at him. "Not talking? Lets try another question. Did you kill your mother and sister?" Then and there I knew what was going on. My eyes slowly widened as it hit me. They thought I had done it!  
  
I shook my head rapidly. The old man leaned to one of the men next to him who was also in uniform. "I think he's guilty. He's not talking and he's like a scared puppy." The old man whispered but I could still hear it well. The other guy agreed and walked over to me. "Joseph Wheeler you are under arrest for the murder of your mother and sister you have the right to hire a lawyer. Get him out of my site." And that was that. The men shoved me in a cell and locked the door. I covered my eyes and began to cry.  
  
There's no way I will ever get out. I cant afford a lawyer. I'm screwed. I'll eventually die in here. If I do ever get out I'll die by the hands of my father just like the rest of my family. I felt tears run down my face they were warm. All I could think about now was death I feel myself slipping back into my dark window. I stared at the shadows on the floor. They were like devils hanging on my feet. Telling me to escape. I couldn't bring myself to even move. I'm starting to slip into my world the one I created long ago. The one that gives me artificial happiness. The only world I could ever survive in. Yes indeed, mute is me.  
  
"Wake up kid" A voice grunted banging on my cell door with a spoon making a big clashing noise. I jumped hitting my head on the cot above me. "You have a visitor." The guy said as though I didn't deserve it. Then the person who walked in shocked the hell out of me. "Joey….I came as soon as I could but you know the strict school rules." Kaiba said with loving eyes. "I know you didn't kill them Joey. You don't have the eyes of a murderer or the stain of death on your hands. That's why I'm going to get you a lawyer." He held my hand through the bars.   
  
Pawprints:…..Well that was hard I just wrote this and I'm on a writers block. If it sucks I agree….  
  
Dizzy: Sowwy .;;; heheheheheh……  
  
Pawprints: My love is back again!  
  
Dizzy: slaps No one cares! Please review if you want! 


	8. chapter 8

Pawprints: Hi! And welcome back to…..MUTE IS ME!  
  
Dizzy: You made they wait long enough just get on with it.   
  
Pawprints: Fine…I don't own Yugioh   
  
Dizzy: Enjoy the fic!  
  
Chaper. 8.  
  
A lawyer is what Joey got too. In fact the most scariest lawyer Joey has ever seen. "So tell me Joey-boy what exactly happened? Why did you kill Serenity?" The room was silent. Seto stared at the lawyer the same way Joey did. "Mr. Crawford (Japanese version last name) I have told you before Joey doesn't speak and he did not kill his sister or his mother." Seto said flatly.   
  
"Well if he didn't kill her or his mother then why is there a case? He is innocent." Pegasus said lazily doodling on a piece of paper. "Are you a lawyer or not dammit! They're accusing Joey of it when he is innocent you are here to save him! They're trying to lock him away! I did not pay you for you to sit on your ass!" Kaiba yelled frustrated. "All right I'll get serious, if you can answer one question." Mr. Pegasus Crawford said grinning weirdly.  
  
"Fine. What is it?" Kaiba said giving up to the silver haired man. "Who killed Mrs. Wheeler and Serenity?" Once again the room was silent. "Speak. Tell whom was it? You, your father or maybe even your friends." He said accent pouring out. Joey glared at the silver haired man. Joey got up from his seat calmly walking past Pegasus to the door. In one swift movement Joey was gone and Pegasus was wielding a bruising cheek. "Just as I thought. It was his father."  
  
Seto glared. "How do you know? All you did was piss him off." Pegasus did a knowing chuckle. "Don't under estimate me Kaiba-boy, I'm a lot smarter than you think. In fact The message was so clear it was like I could read his mind. Really did you think I was just fooling around? After all you did pay my fee which many usually turn down." Pegasus got up from his chair picking up his very unbusiness like breifcase shaped like a cartoon rabbit.   
  
"I will be back here by noon time tomorrow, from there we will prepare for the trial. Good day Kaiba-boy" Pegasus shut the door.   
  
I don't know what to do…Jou thought to himself pacing his cell. I love Seto, I know that now but somehow I need to escape from here without them finding out who did it. Maybe if I was lucky they would just drop the case. I have to do something! I looked at the bars of my cell and got an idea. Serenity I'm sorry, I could never avenge your death. Mom I never really knew you though we lived in the same house you were always working.  
  
Frowning, I lay on my bed staring at the brick wall out side my window. I never really was there for Serenity I was always too weak. Too pathetic to save her and now she's gone. "Hey kid we're moving you to a different cell. Get up" I got up and my plans changed as I saw the new opening.   
  
I slammed the guards head into the bars and ran out. Immediately running at full speed down the halls of the jail. I slid behind the soda machine probably set up for the cops break. I watched as the cops ran by me looking for me. I looked around and saw nothing. I sneaked to a room close by but I was in no luck. There were three cops sitting there.   
  
They caught me. They put me in my cell again only being more careful this time. I sat on the bed that was bolted to the wall. Was there no way out. "Joey….?" I turned seeing Kaiba at the gates of cell, he looked very disappointed. I looked down feeling Kaibas eyes burn through my skin. "Why'd you do it, you may not be able to get out now." I smiled quietly to myself. Of course I'd get out.   
  
Whether it be today, tomorrow or even a year from now. I will get out. Ne me mori facias. Not by my father. Kaiba stared at me. "Joey this is serious! I want you to be a free man. I them to know you're innocent if you escape they'll think you really did kill them." I looked at Seto's face. Such beautiful eyes, he was a beautiful subject for my portraits. This is the reason why beautiful people should never mess with people like me.   
  
In the end they fall in love and the people like me hurt them somehow and they are heart broken for a long time. I know it to be true just look what happened to my mother. Dating and marrying my father just got her and her daughter killed. All she did was love him. I cant believe in happy endings. I looked at Kaibas face again not wanting that to be true. I know I take mostly after my father the way I inherited his blonde hair and his attitude.   
  
I got up and took Kaiba's smooth hand into my rough one and kissed it. I could see Kaibas eyes soften. "Visiting hours are over." The woman said walking through the hall with a cart. Kaiba squeezed my hand and left. I leaned against my cell wall staring out of the window to the night sky. It was foggy and no stars could be seen only the moon. Everything was almost completely silent except for a few arguments down the hall in the other cells. It reminded me so much of the fights my parents had.  
  
Soon the lights got turned off. People snored and I just sat there watching the moon. I looked down at my own gaunt figure and then at the window. I could fit through that window even though it's probably the oldest trick to do. I climbed up on the small window sill and slowly tried to fit my head through without making noise. Eventually I was wiggling out until I was out of the jail.   
  
I jumped down onto the alley and walked away not worrying that much because I knew no one would notice me. I tried to find my way back to the school though that was a stupid place to go. I still had my precious guitar there and my Serenity doll. By morning I had managed to get to the edge of a familiar forest. Class started in an hour and this forest would take awhile. My plan was all set out I would go through the forest to the dorm window Kaiba and I lived in. Then since it was class, Kaiba wouldn't be there I would grabbed my things and get out of there.   
  
It took two hours to get through the forest but I knew the plan I had would still work. When I got to the school my window was easy to see and to get to. I climbed up to it and slid in through it. Convenient that the window was open already I grabbed my guitar and Serenity doll and got ready to leave when I saw Kaiba's laptop sitting on the desk. I thought for a moment and put my guitar down. I opened it up and opened up an email box.   
  
_Dear Kaiba,  
  
By the time you read this I will be gone from your life. As though I have disappeared. I wanted to say I love you. This is probably the last time I'll ever speak to you knowing I'm running. I hope that one day you will find a much better love than me one who will treat you good. Someone who's not me. Good-bye Seto Kaiba. Do not miss me when I'm gone.   
Yours forever,  
Jou_

I looked at the letter unsatisfied with what I wrote but I didn't have much time. I know the cops would check back her. I put send later on the message and got up. Taking with my guitar I escaped from the school. I felt free for the first time though I wasn't. I ran with speed not paying attention where I was going so I would get lost somewhere and not be able to return. I ran until I fell deep inside the forest behind the school. The canopy made it dark even though it was still day.   
  
I came to a place that I could only imagine. It was beautiful the way the shadows made the dew stay even late into the afternoon and how the sparkle of it came through the slight lighting. I wish I could capture beauty like this when I draw. I heard a noise much like water and I found it to be a small pond. I Set my guitar against a nearby tree and looked into the pond seeing the rocks at the bottom. I must be dreaming this. I must be…  
  
Seto walked into his dorm after a long day getting ready to check his mail for updates on things before visiting Jou. He opened his laptop and a alert sign popped up. 'Mail waiting to be sent' "I don't remember doing that. He opened up the letter and read it.   
  
His eyes widened with joy, sadness and anger at the same time. He didn't know what to feel. He looked at the window he left opened that morning and then Jou's side of the room. It really did feel like he just vanished into thin air. How Seto wished now that he could too.  
  
Pawprints: Well…it's been a long time….  
  
Dizzy: Yeah…  
  
Pawprints: I don't even think I wrote it good….  
  
Dizzy: True true…  
  
Pawprints: I wrote the cops over dramatic like because me wanted to so it could make it more dramatic…  
  
Dizzy: Yup yup you already read! Now review! Er…please?


	9. chapter 9

Pawprints: Hi! I've been putting off the story because I had this important deadline…  
  
Dizzy: Geez put it to rest  
  
Pawprints: Hello and Welcome!  
  
Dizzy: You already said hello..  
  
Pawprints:…..  
  
Dizzy: Yes we are trying to get out of the whole jail junk as you can see we had Joey escape  
  
Pawprints: I Does not no own Yugioh!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Through the light of the morning Jou awoke. His body ached from sleeping on the rocks by the ponds bed and he was cold. He got up hearing birds all around.  
  
Ow! I thought as I look at the indents from the rocks going down my arms. The morning light was coming through the leaves reminding me of Kaiba some how. I wonder what he's doing right now…he's probably in class or something. I miss him. I sigh and look over to my guitar. I picked it up and took the beauty out of the case and started to strum chords.  
  
In my mind words raced. I knew all my feelings all too well. The words made a song a song that I may be singing silently for along time maybe even forever. I just wanted this all to end. I don't want to be me I want to be someone like Malik or Ryou. They …they aren't me! Every single thing I've ever touched had wilted. Everything always goes so wrong I really don't know what to think or how to feel because I'm fading away.  
  
Long ago my spirit died and the rest of me is just waiting to give out. Long ago when I used to have a voice. I knew what I sounded like. I knew how to feel, what to feel. I had people who would be there with me till the death. Sadly, I only met them to theirs. I somehow feel this is all my fault I should've did something. Anything….I would bleed just to feel the warmth of my sisters arms and words one last time.  
  
Now I'm suffering, constantly shedding tears when no ones looking. No one knows what it's like to feel this alone. Kaiba, he's a good person, but I cannot bring myself to bring him down by agreeing to this thing called love. I'm not going to shatter him to feel alive. I found whatever I do, whoever I love, they will die, they will be hurt so badly they'll feel just like me.  
  
Huh? I hear branches snapping and rustling. I sit not moving staring. The blood drained from my face and I came face to face with an old stranger. One who hasn't forgotten me. One who is known as my father. I know I cannot stay here any longer. The one thing I have to do before I die is avenge Serenity and my Mother. It's the only way I can be free from this guilt. "Hello Jounochi" My father said grinning evilly.  
  
I stare coldly not revealing any fear. At this moment I fear nothing. If I die, I will die fighting him. The one man that has done all he could to crush everything about me. He's made me someone I never wanted to be. Someone who lives in the darkness and sorrows of the world. "I've come looking for you and I find finding you has become easier than it was before." He chuckled. "Have you lost your talent of hiding?"  
  
I scowl. I'm not going to hide any longer. I say silently with me eyes. He pulls something from his coat. It shined a small bit when The peaking light came through the trees. I stare, knowing I should be scared of what will become of me but I couldn't, this is where fate has so generously brought me once again.  
  
O  
  
I pulled out my laptop reading his letter over. I have loved him but he may never return. The world is so big. I want to look for him but they locked everything in the school no one can leave now. It's like we're all under house arrest. I needed so desperately to see him again why had he gone and done this? I could've freed him. It could've been all the way it was before.  
  
I know I shouldn't try encaging him. I hardly know about him I don't even know how his voice sounds. I cant help but want to keep him. There's just something about him that seems lost and I want to help him find it. What is he hiding? There's a look that rests in his eyes, never have I seen it left. A cold hard look that shows he has seen death. That his soul is wounded.  
  
I sigh putting my hand on the window. I wish I could see him without the look of darkness. I wish I could here something more than silence. I realize now he thinks he's a curse. The best things in life drive him to cry. Those tears of his, so warm unlike his gaunt body. I don't know what I've gotten myself into. When I came to this school I would've never guessed that he would be here. I would still be the selfish fool I've always been. Only caring for me.  
  
Why Jounochi, do you affect me so?  
  
O  
  
I clamp my eyes shut as the bullet drives through my shoulder. The warm blood sputtering out of the hole the bullet made. The pain was unbearable physically but it was nothing compared to the pain he caused me mentally. I act as though it didn't hurt as if I was unbeatable. I jumped towards him getting a solid hit to his face. He stammered a little loosing his grip on the gun. I do the first thing I could think of, Kick it out of his hand.  
  
Big mistake, the gun shot as I kicked it hitting my other leg. My father chuckled at my stupidity grabbing me by the hair pulling me up as though I was a rag doll. I looked to the gun a foot or two away. I have one chance I cant afford to mess this up. If I do I may never have another chance. I kicked him in the groin and his hand ripped out some of my hair and I limped to the gun. He grabbed my leg and dragged me towards him. "I'm going to break what's left of you, then kill I'll you, stupid bitch. Then I'll go after everyone you care for." He smiled at his plan.  
  
He pinned me ripping my clothes more than they already were from when I first came into the forest. Only he ripped my shirt completely off. I tensed. I have a feeling of what he's going to do. I didn't want that. No. He didn't care if he hurt me I knew that. He flipped me over. I could here him unbuckling his pants. I tried to move but he still had me pinned with his remaining limbs.  
  
He grunted pulling my pants down as fast as he could manage. He went to grab my hips and I jump up fast throwing him off balance and reached my target. He growled and grabbed my hips hard and thrust I turned my hips and pointed the gun to his head right between the eyes. Son of a bitch now you will die. You will die and burn in hell! Then a bang was heard and small animals fled. And I stared now at the corpse of my father.  
  
It was all over. I avenged my sister. I avenged my mother. I even avenged the people he had wronged and that poor girl he raped. I finally could feel the weight that rested on me for the longest time fade. I smiled, tears forming at my eyes. I felt dizzy and the pain got to me finally. I allowed the darkness eclipse my sight, enjoying it for the first time. I knew this was the beginning of the life I was meant to live. Strangely it started with my fathers death.  
  
O  
  
"Holy hell! Hey Austin I think I found our two break outs. Looks like they're related." A man said picking the boy up. "Mark I think we gotta get them some attention or something." They both agreed and called the ambulance on their cell phones. They drove off with awesome speed. They knew the old man was dead. The kid however had a faint heart beat.  
  
By the time the boy had finally gained normal health, they had figured out all that had happened so they thought. There were a few missing pieces but they weren't important. The thing was they could let Jou go.  
  
O  
  
I awoke to where I predicted I would wake up, that is if I were to wake up at all. The noise form my heart monitor was all I could really hear. I sat up feeling pain from bullet wounds. I will return that school eventually I could feel it, I will see him again. I will see the blue eyed boy that supposedly loved me.  
  
"Jounochi Katsuya? Oh wow you're awake. You'll be returning to the school in a couple of days. " The nurse said flipping through the papers on her clip board.  
  
Seto, I'll be seeing you soon…When I do..I will have something I wanted to say…  
  
O  
  
Pawprints: TBC?  
  
Dizzy: R&R 


	10. chapter 10: final chapter

I paced the infirmiry nervously. Tomorrow I would have to go back to the room and face Seto. I wanted to, I loved him of course, but my shadowed exsistence didn't quite seem to fit in with him. I gotten quite used to being alone, I had no confidence.

I didn't want to be a nuisance, like a tattoo, too hard to erase. My heart was already cracking with the insanity of my old man...that was no longer here to cause anymore trouble. A weight had lifted from me once I realized. Just now. I had avenged my sister and mother already.

I opened my mouth to speak.

No words could escape my lips. I chocked, I coughed I tried to force them out but the reality was all too real: I had actually forgotten how to talk.

I frowned to the floor. I always took everything for granted. The fact people would baby me when I acted foolish. When I wouldn't eat, people cared enough to try and force me. When I wouldn't talk, people tried to beckon my to speak. People I didn't even KNOW. I feel so stupid.

I opened my mouth determined and screamed, voice cracking and weezing as though a clot of sand sat in the was of my vocal chords. Within seconds nurses, administrators and unfortanetly Seto, came rushing into the room with frantic looks on their face and as they looked around the white heaven-mimicking design of the room.

I wondered if they realized that the scream came from me. After all, I was the only one in here. I couldn't seem to get the crazy grin off my face as they stared at me with confusion. Of course I'd never admit to it if they asked me who it was.

Then I realized I just screwed myself over because now I had to face Seto hours earlier than I had wanted. "Was that you?!" Isis asked with eyes still big from sudden shock. I shook my head no but a chesire grin was still fitted on my face.

Seto knit his brows- seemingly becoming a mute like me for the moment we were all now stuck in. I tilted my head to the side. I tilted my head to the other side. I eyed Seto momentarily. Then I figured now was as good as time as any.

"I love you" I said with the most overly scratchy disgusting sandpaper-y forced voice I've ever heard and damn did it sound like hell, but it was mine and it seemed to get the point of across. Of course it wouldn't sound like mint right off that bat without years of practice.

Isis lead the others out of the room carefully and shut the double doors without a word leaving me and Seto alone. My eyes narrowed from the pain in my throat. Seto pulled me into a gentle embrace and kiss the top of my head. "I love you too..." He replied.

After a moment of the quiet affections, the brunette spoke up once more. "Your voice is beautiful.." He commented and I laughed silently, which may have just felt like a strange jitter but I wasn't used to using my voice with everything just yet.

"If you like hearing what a cat's tounge would sound like if it were it's own individual person." I joked shutting my mouth and cringing at the pain every word played on my throat. "Shh, don't say anything else, so many words after so much of their absence might end in a fatality of your vocal chords." Seto teased.

We didn't leave the infirmy that night, making use of the many beds (and spacious floor) all the while keeping the door locked and our voices quiet, though that part seemed to be more trouble for Seto than myself.

We only awoke when the morning light fell softly through the thin curtained windows. "You know...I know you were the little boy in my past Joseph Wheeler. I just fell angry with you when I saw you being kissed by lips that weren't mine. I don't even know who that other guy was.." Seto admitted.

I looked at him for a moment.

"You're weird." I replied.

"WHATT!?" Kaiba protested.

I wont be selfish anymore and try to make the world revolve around me and my problems anymore. I'll eat, I'll speak, I wont run away, I'll try to fit in, and I'll try to not cause problems. I wont be selfish and tell Seto he cant love me because of who I am.

Actually I lied, who I am sucks, I'm being selfish on the last part, because I love this man more than anything I've known, and he gave me not just my voice...

...but color in this dull grey world I've been stuck in...and now I have the reason to live.

"We're starting a band, I'll be the drummer and you can be the singing guitarist." Seto declared.

"Huh!?"

**Pawprints: I know it's been forever, and I've come back to this story many times...there are so many retarded mistakes and errors that I couldn't stand reading it again...but I finally did and I had no idea what I was thinking when I originally wrote this and it seemed like it came out of someone else's head..**

**So sorry if this ending isn't satisfactory...**


End file.
